The Taste of Candy
by Cheese Thirty
Summary: Asam manis kisah percintaan Hinata dan Sasuke setelah dijodohkan kedua orang tua. Saling menyukai tapi kadang bersikap jaim? Bagaimana mereka melewatinya?
1. Fiance

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Cheese Thirty**

 **Cover : Edited by Cheese Thirty**

 **Real Image : Owner**

 **Pairing : Hinata. H – Sasuke. U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, gaje, membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang spesial.

Pesta mewah dengan berbagai macam hiburan dan makanan lezat yang tersedia, seolah tak ada apa-apanya bagi pemuda yang kini menginjak usia tujuh belas itu. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya telah habis-habisan mengadakan pesta sebesar ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Semua teman-teman sekolahnya diundang, bahkan rekan-rekan bisnis ibunya pun diundang juga. Untuk alasan memperkenalkan satu-satunya generasi penerus Keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli, dari tahun ke tahun pestanya selalu sama saja. Membosankan.

"Yo!"

Sasuke melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang baru datang dengan menebar senyum manis. Itu Sai, sepupunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Sai mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke arah pemuda itu. Dari bentuknya saja Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa isinya, karena Sai selalu memberikan hadiah yang sama setiap kali ia berulang tahun. Katanya, pemuda itu tidak bisa memikirkan benda lain untuk hadiahnya. Aneh, memang.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke meraih kado itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Di samping kue besar tempatnya berdiri, sudah terkumpul beberapa kado dari ukuran kecil hingga besar.

"Ku dengar paman Fugaku tidak bisa hadir," kata Sai kemudian. Pemuda itu beberapa kali melambai pada gadis-gadis yang tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Tak jarang juga membalas kedipan genit mereka.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah sang sepupu. "Ya, begitulah. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis."

Alis Sai terangkat, "Tentu saja, bukankah dia adalah Uchiha terbaik? Dia kesayangan kakek Madara kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aa. Itu karena mereka sama 'gilanya'."

Sai menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh geli. Meski Sasuke sepenuhnya adalah cerminan Fugaku, tetapi nyatanya kedua orang itu begitu bertentangan. Bagi Sasuke, Fugaku adalah musuh abadinya, sedangkan bagi Fugaku, Sasuke adalah pembangkang nomor satu. Meski di balik itu, keduanya saling menyayangi lebih dari siapa pun.

Hei, Sai tentu tak melewatkan sebuah bugatti keluaran terbaru yang terparkir manis di garasi Mansion Uchiha tadi.

"Meski begitu, hadiah dari ayahmu tidak mengecewakan, bukan?"

"Itu sogokan, Sai."

"Hm, sogokan yang manis dan... mewah."

Sasuke berdecak, "Berhentilah membahas itu."

Sai mengangguk melihat wajah masam Sasuke. "Baiklah-baiklah," matanya kemudian tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan Mikoto di depan pintu masuk. Khususnya yang berambut nila. Dan gawatnya, gadis itu sekarang mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

Sai berdehem pelan, tangannya menepuk bagian belakang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Aku haus, nanti aku kembali." Katanya sambil berlalu dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan setelah kepergian Sai. Acara intinya bahkan belum dimulai dan ia sudah merasa bosan setengah mati.

"Sasuke– _kun_ ,"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Kepalanya dengan refleks berputar, mempertemukan manik hitamnya dengan sepasang manik lembayung yang begitu kontras.

"Hai," Gadis itu melambai dengan ekspresi kaku. Sementara Sasuke cukup 'terganggu' dengan penampilannya malam ini. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _peach_ selutut dengan bagian bahu terbuka. Sementara rambutnya di sanggul rapi dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil di pinggirnya. Riasan wajahnya juga tak terlalu mencolok seperti teman-teman wanitanya yang lain—yang hobi sekali memakai lipstik merah marun atau bedak dengan ketebalan ekstrem.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Hinata mengulurkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru dengan pita merah muda di bagian atas.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru berdehem pelan, "Hn." Dengan ekspresi datar ia meraih kado itu dan menyimpannya bersama hadiah-hadiah yang lain.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menggigit bibir melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Sasuke memang selalu memasang wajah datar, tapi tak pernah sedingin ini. Pemuda itu terus saja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Diam-diam Sasuke sibuk mengutuki Sai yang pergi terlalu lama. Heh, apa ia sama sekali tidak menyadari motif kepergian pemuda itu?

"Sasuke– _kun_ ,"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Hinata sedikit meringis mendengar respons Sasuke, "Apa kau..." nadanya terdengar ragu, "...masih marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Eto_... tentang kejadian sepulang sekolah waktu itu—"

"Aku tidak ingat." Selanya cepat. Tentu saja Sasuke berbohong. Pemuda itu tentu takkan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu. Sampai kapan pun. Tapi semua Uchiha terkenal dengan gengsi yang setinggi langit. Mana mungkin mereka akan mengatakan semua perasaannya secara gamblang?

"Begitukah?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" kedua mata Hinata berbinar.

Sasuke berdecak, "Tentu saja aku masih—" matanya kembali beradu dengan manik itu. "Lupakan." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendesah. Kenapa _sih_ , ia selalu menjadi aneh ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu?

Hinata menghela napas pelan, meski Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia lupa akan kejadian itu, tapi Hinata masih bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke menjauh darinya. Pemuda itu juga tidak kelihatan begitu nyaman saat ini.

"Kalau begitu," kaki Hinata maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat pada Sasuke, "Aku—"

"Hinata?"

Suara lain membuat Sasuke dan Hinata serempak menoleh. Mereka sama-sama terkejut akan kedatangan sosok pemuda dengan rambut sewarna perak.

"Toneri– _kun_?"

"Toneri– _kun_?" Sasuke mengulang ucapan Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Toneri tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Tak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu di sini," tangannya merangkul bahu Hinata dengan santai.

Sasuke mendelik. Apa-apaan dia?!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke mendesis. Tatapan tak suka terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya.

Alis Toneri terangkat, "Hm?" ia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Uchiha– _san_ mengundang ibuku untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun putranya." Toneri memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, "Ah, bukannya kau pemuda yang waktu itu ya? Kau juga di undang?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. _Hell_. Apa yang pemuda itu bicarakan? Berani-beraninya dia...

Hinata bergerak gelisah. Ia menangkap amarah dalam mata Sasuke. Ia melepaskan tangan Toneri yang melingkari bahunya pelan. "Toneri– _kun_ , sebenarnya Sasuke– _kun_ adalah putra dari paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto."

"Eh?" Toneri tampak tak terlalu terkejut, tetapi pemuda itu memasang ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Benarkah? Jadi kau yang berulang tahun? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah putra Uchiha– _san_."

Oh Tuhan... Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya yang sok polos itu.

Hinata meringis, ia merasakan atmosfer yang kurang nyaman di sini.

"Tapi aku tidak mempersiapkan kado apa pun, bagaimana jika aku mengirim paket kadonya besok? Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Apa Toneri sedang mengejeknya saat ini?

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Sasuke dingin. "Aku tidak menerima apa pun dari orang asing."

"Begitu? Tapi bukankah kita satu sekolah?"

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku."

Toneri mengangguk dan tampak tak terpengaruh akan reaksi Sasuke. Matanya kemudian kembali melirik Hinata, "Hinata, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu."

Wajah Sasuke semakin masam. Ia memang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain tapi diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Toneri.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak enak jika berbicara di sini, lebih baik di tempat lain saja." Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut dan menarik gadis itu menuju suatu tempat.

Hinata berusaha menolak, jujur saja ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke. "Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah, ayo! Sebentar saja."

Toneri terlanjur membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke. Gadis itu sempat menangkap Sasuke yang melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat ini. Menolak Toneri juga suatu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Sementara Sasuke masih diam di tempat dengan ekspresi dingin. Tangannya mengepal erat, bayang-bayang tangan besar Toneri yang menggenggam tangan Hinata begitu jelas dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Hadiahnya banyak sekali," Mikoto duduk di atas karpet hijau tua dan melirik satu persatu kado dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Satu jam lalu, pesta sudah usai dan beberapa pelayan tampak masih membereskan sisanya.

Sasuke sedang bersandar di atas sofa dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi piyama hitam. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lelah. Entah kenapa, lebih banyak kesialan yang ia dapat hari ini.

"Hei, Sasuke." Mikoto melirik putra semata wayangnya, "Kau tidak ingin membantu Mama membuka kado-kadonya?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Untuk apa? Lagi pula semua itu tidak akan muat untuk disimpan di kamar, Ma."

"Benarkah? Mama rasa yang ini akan muat," ia memperlihatkan sebuah kado berwarna biru ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak dan menoleh sebentar, ia tentu tahu siapa pemilik kado itu. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menerimanya langsung? "Kenapa Aku harus menyimpan yang itu?"

"Mama kira ini spesial bagimu," Mikoto dengan tidak sabar membuka isi kadonya, "Wah, lucu sekali!" wanita itu menatap sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna biru itu dengan gemas. Lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Sasuke, "Lihatlah ini Sasuke! Bukankah ini sangat lucu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Mikoto. "Aku mau tidur."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan kadonya?" Mikoto menggerak-gerakkan boneka itu di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Aku sudah lelah, Ma."

"Tapi kado dari Hinata– _chan_ lucu,"

Sasuke berdecak. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mau—"

"Aku tidak mau," sela Sasuke cepat, setengah kesal. "Apalagi boneka jelek seperti itu, dia pikir aku lelaki seperti apa. Ke-kanakan sekali."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Oyasumi." Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan cepat sebelum Mikoto kembali berbicara dan membahas masalah tentang kado itu. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Mikoto menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap boneka kelinci di pangkuannya. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti malu menerima kado itu saat dirinya ada di sini.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dan membayangkan kembali wajah Sasuke di pesta tadi. Pemuda itu tampak lebih dingin. Bahkan berbicara pun seakan enggan. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, entah mengapa Sasuke seakan menjauh.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sekolah masih gempar sejak kedatangan murid baru bernama Toneri Otsutsuki yang menarik perhatian. Meski ini sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak pemuda itu menjalani aktivitasnya di sekolah, para siswa tak henti-hentinya menjadikan dirinya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

Dan entah ada angin dari mana, Toneri tiba-tiba bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Mungkin karena keluarga Otsutsuki adalah rekan dari keluarga Hyuuga sendiri atau karena mereka duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Entahlah, yang jelas pemuda itu jadi selalu menguntitnya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei,"

Hinata menghela napas dan melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa kau memang selalu menunggu jemputan setiap hari?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Matanya terus menatap ke ujung jalan, berharap mobil yang dikenalinya muncul dari sana.

"Kenapa sekolah di sini tidak memperbolehkan membawa kendaraan?" Toneri menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Entah bertanya pada siapa. Matanya lalu kembali melirik Hinata, "Oh ya, Hinata, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Toneri yang terlalu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal privat seperti itu. "M–Memangnya kenapa?" apalagi mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari.

"Aku dengar kau cukup populer," Toneri tersenyum, "Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat kau memang manis _sih_ ,"

Wajah Hinata merona. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Toneri mendekat, "Benarkah?" katanya sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Sugoi, wajahmu mulus sekali." Jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi Hinata pelan, membuat gadis itu berjengit. Semburat merah muda terlihat di pipi _chubby_ –nya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menepis pelan tangan Toneri.

Toneri menyeringai pelan. Ekspresi Hinata terlihat sangat lucu. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, "Kau menggemaskan sekali, aku jadi ingin menggigitmu."

Sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apa-apa Toneri sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Hinata. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya karena tindakan Toneri yang terbilang nekat, tetapi karena dua pemuda yang kini sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Toneri– _san_!" Hinata buru-buru mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan menatap gelisah pada Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

"Eh?" Toneri berbalik dan mendapati dua pemuda berambut hitam di sana. "Ups, sepertinya kita ketahuan,"

Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan takut. Tetapi pemuda itu tak meliriknya sama sekali.

Sai melirik Sasuke sejenak, pemuda itu terdiam dengan tatapan datar yang mengarah pada si rambut perak.

"Bisa minggir sebentar? Kalian menghalangi jalan."

Kata-kata dari Sasuke membuat Hinata dan Sai menoleh kaget.

"Sasuke– _kun_.."

Toneri memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit saat Sasuke mengambil langkah tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak berbalik dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Sementara Sai tampak mengekor di belakang dengan ragu.

Alis Toneri terangkat, "Apa dia temanmu, Hinata?"

Hinata tak menjawab apapun. Hanya menatap sendu pada Sasuke yang kini menghilang di balik kelokan.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berguling dan menatap sebuah nakas yang terletak di samping meja rias. Matanya menatap lekat pada sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang serupa dengan boneka yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Sebutlah ia konyol. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain memberikan hadiah yang mewah dan mahal, maka Hinata malah memberikan boneka yang tak seberapa bagusnya. Bukannya ia tak mampu memberikan hadiah yang lain, hanya saja ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berkesan.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas hampir berakhir dan festival kembang api akan di adakan nanti malam. Hinata sedang menemani Ino untuk membeli yukata di salah satu butik sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Gadis itu tampak begitu antusias dan berulang kali keluar masuk ruang ganti untuk mencoba beberapa yukata. Sementara Hinata tampak duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu dan melihat beberapa majalah sambil menunggu Ino selesai. Ia memang tak berniat membeli apapun, karena Hinata punya segudang yukata di rumah. Ia adalah seorang Hyuuga, ingat?

"Hinata,"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat Ino berdiri di hadapannya dengan menunjukkan dua buah yukata.

"Menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Yang merah atau hitam?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit, "Aku tidak terlalu suka warna yang mencolok." Katanya jujur.

Ino menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan pilih sendiri." Gadis berambut kuning itu berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang ganti.

Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah sebelum seruan seseorang kembali terdengar.

"Hinata– _chan_?"

"Bibi Mikoto?" Hinata berdiri saat wanita berbaju putih itu mendekat dan memeluknya beberapa saat. Ekspresinya cerah seperti biasa.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku menemani Ino berbelanja, bi."

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, lalu melirik ke belakang. "Sasuke, kenapa berdiri di sana? Ayo kemari, kau tidak ingin menyapa Hinata– _chan_?"

Hinata melihat Sasuke—yang memasang wajah malas—mendekat ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan jaket denim yang dipadukan kaus berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna senada. Ah, di mana pun dan bagaimana pun keadaannya, pada dasarnya Sasuke memang sudah begitu tampan.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Mikoto sedikit melotot pada Sasuke. Memberikan peringatan pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, tangannya mengibas di hadapan Hinata. "Hai... Hinata," sapanya enggan. Bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil risiko jikalau Mikoto marah nanti.

"Hai, Sasuke– _kun_." Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan ekspresi canggung.

Mikoto tersenyum senang. Akan lebih baik jika ia pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke beserta Hinata berdua di sini.

"Nah, karena Hinata– _chan_ ada di sini, jadi Mama akan memilih beberapa baju dulu. Tidak apa-apa, kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Senyum manis Mikoto tampak begitu mengerikan di matanya.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktu kalian, ya..." Mikoto berlalu dengan hati senang luar biasa.

Sementara Sasuke tampak cemberut dan duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menyilangkan kaki. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Hinata yang masih berdiri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata sudah mendapati dirinya berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak, "Apa?" dahinya mengernyit melihat susu kotak dengan gambar buah stroberi di hadapannya.

"Ambilah."

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke cepat. "Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, tangannya dengan cepat meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menaruh susu kotak itu di tangannya.

Sasuke tersentak, "Kau—"

"Ambil saja!" Hinata ingin menjadi orang yang keras kepala saat ini. Ia cukup lelah menghadapi sikap dingin pemuda itu.

Sasuke melengos. "Seleramu memang payah," katanya tersenyum remeh sambil menatap kotak susu di tangannya.

Hinata tak peduli apa yang pemuda itu katakan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. "Kau terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini," katanya pelan. "Kau harus lebih sering meminum susu dan makan dengan teratur."

"Jangan bertingkah sok peduli, Hinata." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Napas Hinata tercekat, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" katanya sambil menoleh, "Kau terlihat berbeda setelah kejadian itu—maksudku kau mendiamkan aku dan kita tak saling menghubungi seperti biasa, kau juga tak berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah dan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi jika kau terus berdiam diri seperti ini maka—" Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya dan menunduk. Napasnya sedikit terengah. "Maaf. Aku rasa aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan berbicara seperti itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang tenang dan mampu menyimpan rapi semua emosinya selama ini. Tapi Hinata baru saja berbicara dengan nada menggebu-gebu dan ekspresi kesal yang jarang sekali gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Aku akan menyusul Ino," Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, "Permisi." Katanya tanpa menoleh lagi. Dengan tergesa-gesa melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, bahunya lemas dan tubuhnya langsung bersandar di badan kursi. Ia tak berniat mengejar Hinata, lagi pula, gadis itu pasti berpapasan dengan Mikoto. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah kotak susu yang dipegangnya. Hinata memang tak berubah. Tak akan pernah. Sekali pun Sasuke kadang merasa asing dengan sikap gadis itu. Ya. Mungkin saja... hatinya yang berubah saat ini. Mungkin saja... dirinya yang mengambil langkah terlalu jauh dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di tengah keramaian dengan memegang sebuah permen apel yang baru digigitnya setengah. Ino pergi begitu saja setelah Sai menyeretnya entah ke mana, katanya pemuda itu hanya ingin meminjam Ino sebentar. Dan jadilah di sini Hinata sendiri. Masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai.

"Oi," Hinata tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata– _chan_."

Toneri lagi rupanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna putih yang sama dengan warna _yukata_ yang dipakai Hinata. Harus ia akui, bahwa Toneri memang tampan.

"Kau sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ke mana temanmu yang berambut pirang?"

"Maksudmu Ino?"

Bahu Toneri terangkat, "Mungkin."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Bersama pasangannya?" tebak Toneri.

Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak. "Bisa dibilang begitu.." katanya terdengar ragu.

Toneri tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Hinata. "Mau melihat kembang api bersamaku? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api." Tawarnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku—"

"Hinata sudah memiliki janji denganku."

Hinata terkejut ketika sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif. Bagian sisi tubuhnya menabrak sebuah benda keras dengan aroma mint dan cendana yang sangat ia kenali.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, dengan sebuah yukata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat gagah.

"Benarkah?" Toneri mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata, seolah meminta klarifikasi atas pernyataan Sasuke.

Tapi gadis itu terlalu gugup untuk menjawab, ia masih terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak memerlukan jawabannya," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Toneri.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia berhak menentukan?"

Keduanya bertatapan seperti dua ekor singa jantan yang siap bertarung.

Sasuke tersenyum jengkel, "Kau ini keras kepala ya?"

"Dan kau pemaksa, Tuan Uchiha."

"Pemaksa?" satu tindakan berani diambil Sasuke dengan meraih dagu Hinata di hadapan Toneri dan mengecup ujung bibirnya.

Keduanya membeku.

Satu bibir Sasuke terangkat dan menatap remeh pada Toneri, "Tak masalah jika kau menyukai Hinata atau mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Sejatinya, dia adalah milikku. Jadi..." Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni. "...jangan pernah sembarangan menyentuh tunanganku, Otsutsuki."

Sasuke menarik Hinata yang masih lemas dan meninggalkan Toneri yang membeku di tengah keramaian. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali. Benar. Ia memang orang asing. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ia datang ke sini dan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum pahit.

Ia kira ia hanya berlari sendiri untuk menangkap seekor rusa, nyatanya Sasuke lebih dulu melesatkan anak panah dan mendapatkan buruannya bahkan sebelum ia berkedip.

Uchiha tunggal itu memang patut diwaspadai!

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke– _kun_?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi selama ini kau menghindar karena cemburu?"

Sasuke tersedak, lalu melirik Hinata dengan cepat. "Mustahil!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau marah dan bersikap dingin padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah samar di pipinya, "Aku tidak."

Hinata mendongak menatap langit, " _Souka_..." nadanya terdengar kecewa.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dari samping. Jantungnya secara tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat keras.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jangan pernah membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhmu, mengerti?"

Hinata menoleh, "Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Ya, tentu saja." Ia tersenyum begitu tipis dan menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Beruntung Otsutsuki itu masih bisa bernapas sekarang..." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Hinata merasa mendengar sesuatu.

Sasuke menggeleng dan kembali menatap langit.

Sesaat mereka kembali saling mendekatkan wajah ketika suara kembang api terdengar kemudian.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **...**

 **Haiiiiiii... .**

 **Saya adalah newbie yang sekadar menulis cerita untuk menyalurkan hobi saya dalam menulis. Berawal dari kecintaan saya terhadap Naruto dan saya tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide untuk membuat sebuah cerita dan menyalurkannya lewat ffn. Mungkin ceritanya pasaran dan masih banyak hal yang harus dikoreksi. Saya pribadi, dalam sudut pandang pembaca lebih menyukai cerita-cerita bergenre angst dari pada cerita yang manis. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar dalam menulis cerita, jadi mohon saran dan kritikannya *bow**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Cheese Thirty**


	2. Brother-in-law

Sasuke memasuki dapur ketika Mikoto masih sibuk berkutat dengan apron dan spatula. Wanita itu sesekali bersenandung sambil mengaduk makanan di atas teflon sementara Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi dan bertopang dagu di atas meja. Hari ini Sasuke ingin bermalas-malasan saja di rumah, mengingat besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan telur di kulkas?" Mikoto melirik putra semata wayangnya sejenak, sementara tangannya masih sibuk menggoyangkan spatula.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kulkas besar yang dipenuhi catatan-catatan kecil berisikan tulisan tangan Mikoto. "Berapa yang Mama butuhkan?" tanyanya setelah membuka kulkas.

"Tiga butir saja."

Sasuke meraih tiga butir telur dari kulkas dan menutupnya kembali. Pemuda itu hampir saja berbalik ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan di antara tumpukkan tong sampah di dekat kulkas.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan saat itu juga kedutan di dahinya terlihat. "Kenapa susu kotak itu ada di sana, Ma?" ia berbalik dan menatap Mikoto dengan was-was.

"Susu kotak yang mana?" Mikoto melirik sejenak.

"Yang rasa stroberi." Katanya tidak sabar.

Mikoto tampak berpikir beberapa saat, "Oh... yang itu? Mama meminumnya semalam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu kan milikku, Ma!" kata Sasuke setengah menjerit. "Kenapa Mama tidak bertanya padaku dulu?"

Mikoto mengernyit, kembali melirik pada Sasuke. "Lho, itu punyamu? Bukannya kau tidak suka susu stroberi?"

"Ini berbeda, Ma..."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Lagi pula Mama sudah terlanjur meminumnya, kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu _sih_?"

Sasuke kembali mendesah frustrasi. Nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur mau di apakan lagi? Memungut bekas susu kotak itu dan kembali menaruhnya di kulkas?

Mikoto menghela napas melihat Sasuke yang tampak cemberut. "Oke, maafkan Mama. Nanti Mama akan belikan yang baru—"

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menjawab pelan sambil menyerahkan tiga butir telur itu pada Mikoto. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursi dan menghabiskan jus tomatnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Beruntungnya, pelaku yang meminum susu itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Jika orang lain, Sasuke mungkin sudah menggorok lehernya sejak tadi.

Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak mengetahui bahwa susu yang diminumnya adalah susu pemberian dari Hinata–nya yang berharga.

.

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Cheese Thirty**

 **Cover : Edited by Cheese Thirty**

 **Real Image : Owner**

 **Pairing : Hinata. H – Sasuke. U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, gaje, membosankan.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke sembari menjilati es krim cokelat yang dibelikan pemuda itu saat mereka melewati supermarket tadi. Sementara Sasuke tampak berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya—dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celana—dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata. Hari ini Hinata sengaja meminta Kou untuk tak menjemputnya dan menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk pulang bersama.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Hinata pulang bersama tanpa embel-embel Sai, Ino atau pun Toneri. Yah, Sasuke tidak peduli _sih_ , jika teman-teman satu sekolahnya menganggap mereka berpacaran atau apa. Toh ia sudah terlanjur keceplosan menyebutkan Hinata sebagai tunangannya di hadapan Toneri dan melakukan hal yang cukup 'gila'.

Tunggu—bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu-pengganggu lain yang akan mengejar Hinata, kan Sasuke? Walau ia tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Toneri itu masih saja senang mengganggu Hinata di sekolah.

Hah, andai saja ia dan Hinata berada di kelas yang sama.

"Sasuke– _kun_ ,"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengenyahkan segala pikirannya ketika Hinata bersuara. "Apa?" pemuda itu tampak sedikit tidak fokus ketika melihat bibir Hinata yang belepotan. Tsk. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara? Jika tidak, berkunjunglah ke rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tentu bukan suatu hal yang wajar jika Hinata mengundangnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini tanpa alasan apa pun. Meski dirinya dan Hinata sudah bertunangan, tetap saja mereka adalah pelajar yang masih memiliki batas-batas tertentu, apa lagi mengingat sosok Hiashi Hyuuga yang lebih menyeramkan dari segala jenis hantu. Ia ingat, tiap kali berkunjung ke Mansion Hyuuga untuk mengunjungi Hinata, Hiashi selalu siap siaga di mana pun. Memata-matainya seperti seorang pencuri.

"Kami mengadakan makan malam bersama untuk menyambut kepulangan Neji– _nii_ ,"

Sasuke mengerjap pelan, harap-harap bahwa ia salah dengar. "Neji kembali?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Dia dipindahkan kembali ke rumah sakit yang dulu," katanya ceria. "Syukurlah, dengan begitu kami bisa berkumpul kembali dan menghabiskan natal bersama nanti."

Sasuke tampak tak berkata apa-apa dan menatap lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Neji? Ia ingat pria berambut cokelat panjang yang kelakuannya sebelas dua belas dengan Hiashi.

"Oh ya, ayah juga mengundang Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, itu juga kalau mereka tidak sibuk." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu malah terdiam. "Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke– _kun_?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hinata juga terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Katanya setelah beberapa saat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku harap kau bisa datang bersama paman dan bibi. Bukankah kalian sudah cukup lama tak berkunjung?"

"Aa. Memang sudah cukup lama." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan Hinata memilih untuk berjalan pelan di belakang pemuda itu. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah, Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali berhenti dan menyebabkan kepala Hinata menabrak punggung kerasnya.

"Aw—"

"Tapi kau tidak mengundang macan putih itu kan?" Sasuke berbalik dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Hinata yang sibuk mengusap keningnya sambil merintih.

"Macan putih?" gadis itu mengernyit.

Sasuke berdecak, "Otsutsuki itu,"

"Toneri– _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Tadinya ayah berniat untuk mengundang Keluarga Otsutsuki juga," delikan tajam ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. "Tapi... entahlah." Nadanya memelan seiring dengan semakin tajamnya tatapan pemuda itu.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "Kalau orang itu datang, aku tidak mau datang."

Dasar pencemburu!

"Sasuke– _kun_..." Hinata memanggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit merengek. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit muram.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas. Hinata tampak menunduk dengan tangan yang masih memegang _cone_ es krim yang tinggal setengah. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur dan meraih dagu Hinata, mempertemukan dua pasang manik yang berbeda warna. Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan warna merah muda samar menghiasi pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" sebelah tangan Hinata terangkat untuk mengusap noda di wajahnya, tetapi terhenti ketika Sasuke malah memegang tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Sasuke– _kun_?"

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu tak berekspresi apa pun dan terus menatap bagian bibirnya dengan intens.

"Sebenarnya ada ap—"

Jemari Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bibir mungilnya pelan dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan horizontal, membuat Hinata tersentak. "Noda ini membuatku risih. Kau seperti anak kecil, makan es krim saja tidak bisa."

Hah?

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

Sasuke memasuki rumah dan mendapati Mikoto beserta Fugaku di ruang tengah. Ibunya tampak sedang duduk dan membaca majalah, sementara Fugaku sibuk menyesap secangkir teh yang uapnya masih terlihat mengepul.

Mikoto meliriknya sejenak dan tersenyum, " _Okaeri_ ,"

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan melirik Fugaku. "Kapan ayah pulang?"

Pria itu kembali meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, "Sekitar dua jam lalu." Balasnya singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Tidak lupa pesananku kan?"

Fugaku menoleh, "Tentu saja. Ayah sudah menaruhnya di kamarmu."

"Pesanan apa?" tanya Mikoto heran. Wanita itu mengabaikan majalahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Mama tidak usah tahu. Lagi pula itu bukan hal penting." Sebelah tangannya mengibas di udara.

Mikoto cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang suami—yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ya," Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Keluarga Hyuuga mengadakan acara makan malam dan mereka mengundang ayah dan ibu."

"Acara makan malam?" kali ini Mikoto menutup majalahnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

Sasuke mengangguk malas, "Hinata bilang itu bentuk penyambutan untuk Neji yang kembali ke Konoha. Tentu saja jika ayah dan ibu tidak sibuk."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Mikoto antusias. Ia kembali melirik Fugaku. "Bukan begitu, _Anata_?"

Fugaku menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangguk setelah mendapatkan tatapan tak biasa dari istrinya.

Ibunya memang mengerikan, batin Sasuke miris.

"Kau juga ikut kan, Sasuke?"

Tatapan itu kini beralih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, "Hn. Baiklah." Katanya pasrah.

Mikoto tersenyum puas, "Baguslah. Ibu harus siap-siap untuk acara makan malam nanti." Wanita itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga dengan riang.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Sasuke,"

Kepalanya kembali tegak ketika Fugaku memanggilnya dengan pelan. "Iya, ayah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit dan melirik ayahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Maksud ayah?"

Fugaku berdehem pelan dan tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Maksudku, sejak kapan kau hobi mengoleksi boneka kelinci di kamarmu?"

Sasuke tercekat. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam dan tak bertemu dengan Fugaku untuk selamanya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia seceroboh itu?!

.

.

.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu. Dibumbui dengan aksi Neji-Sasuke yang diam-diam saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan dan berulang kali saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain di bawah meja. Jangan lupakan Hiashi yang ikut-ikutan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke saat pemuda itu dengan berani mengambil tindakan dengan duduk di samping putri tercintanya.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut cokelat Neji yang panjang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal pertemuan mereka sejak kepindahan Neji ke Suna, pria itu selalu saja memperlakukannya dengan tidak senonoh. Menatapnya persis seperti seekor anjing liar yang siap menerkam kapan saja. Seolah pria itu menjadi dinding besar dan tinggi yang menghalanginya dari Hinata.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Hinata bisa begitu lembut dan baik hati sementara di belakangnya ada para algojo yang siap membunuh Sasuke kapan saja.

"Bisa kau duduk di kursi yang lain?" Sasuke melirik Neji yang duduk di tengah—tepat di antara dirinya dan Hinata. "Sofa ini hanya muat untuk dua orang."

Neji tampak tidak peduli. Pria itu terus menekan-nekan _remote control_ dan mengganti _channel_ televisi. "Kenapa malah menyuruhku pindah? Kau saja yang pindah."

Sasuke mendesis pelan, "Aku sudah lebih dulu duduk di sini jika kau lupa."

"Oh ya?" Neji meliriknya dengan remeh, "Kau tidak ingat ini rumah siapa, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, tangannya begitu gatal sekarang.

"Tentu aku sangat tahu siapa tuan rumah di sini, tapi kau juga tidak boleh memperlakukan tamumu dengan semena-mena, kakak ipar."

Neji mendelik, "Kakak ipar?" lalu tawanya semakin membuat Sasuke masam, "Aku tidak pernah sudi mempunyai adik ipar seperti mu. Jangan pernah mimpi Uchiha!" katanya sarkastis.

"Kenapa Neji– _nii_ berkata seperti itu?" Hinata menimpali dengan ekspresi tak terima. "Neji– _nii_ kasar sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum puas dalam hati, meski ekspresi wajahnya dibuat seperti orang yang tampak begitu terluka. "Aku bahkan selalu menghormatimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku."

"Sasuke– _kun_..." Hinata menatap pemuda itu seolah-olah minta maaf atas perlakuan Neji yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Neji menghela napas lelah, "Hinata, dia itu orang licik yang pandai berpura-pura. Dia juga _playboy_ , dia tidak pantas untukmu."

"Neji– _nii_!" Hinata kembali memperingatinya dan memasang wajah marah yang malah membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu dari pada mengerikan.

Neji kembali menghela napas dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak memeletkan lidah. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," pria itu beranjak dari kursi, "Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku, jika kau tidak ingin absen sekolah besok." Katanya mengancam sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruang keluarga.

Sasuke menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Untung saja Hiashi sedang berbincang bersama kedua orang tuanya di ruang tamu sekarang. Setidaknya pengganggu sedikit berkurang. Meski kehadiran Neji sudah sangat membuatnya repot setengah mati.

Hinata bergerak sedikit lebih dekat ke arah pemuda itu dan mengangkat segelas jus lemon dingin yang terletak di atas meja. "Mau minum?"

"Tidak ada jus tomat?"

Hinata meringis, "Kau tahu, Neji– _nii_ membenci tomat dan dia membuang semua tomat yang ku beli."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahan dengan orang seperti dia? Apa kau yakin dia adalah kakak kandungmu?"

"Neji– _nii_ memang seperti itu, tapi dia adalah kakak yang baik kok."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya, ya, ya... dia hanya baik padamu saja."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Dia berlaku seperti itu karena ingin melindungiku saja."

"Jadi aku terlihat seperti orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu, begitu?" Sasuke cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya di hadapan Sasuke, "Bukan begitu—"

"Sudah ku duga," Sasuke menatap lurus pada televisi di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau adalah orang baik, Sasuke– _kun_. Maksudku, Neji– _nii_ hanya—"

"Melindungimu dari lelaki jahat seperti ku iya kan?" sela Sasuke malas.

"Bukan seperti itu..."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli sambil merebut gelas dari tangan Hinata dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah. Lalu setelahnya meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau marah lagi, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil pura-pura fokus pada tayangan televisi yang sebenarnya tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Tapi ekspresimu sama seperti waktu itu,"

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Sasuke– _kun_..."

Baguslah. Sekarang gadis itu mulai merengek lagi. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Cengeng sekali sih," Sasuke menyentil dahi gadis itu pelan dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan tangannya. "Tersenyum saja seperti ini. Kau menyeramkan jika menangis."

Hinata malah mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau mempermainkan ku ya?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Tidak." katanya sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas. Yah, melihat tampang melasnya, ia tidak bisa lama-lama mendiamkan Hinata.

"Itu sakit!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Tapi pemuda itu keras kepala dan malah tersenyum mengejek sambil terus memainkan pipinya. Menariknya ke sana ke mari.

"Lihatlah wajahmu jelek sekali," Sasuke tertawa geli—bahkan Hinata yakin pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dan diam-diam Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya berbalik menyerang pemuda itu, menggelitiki bagian perutnya tanpa ampun.

"Hei—hei! Kau curang!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Hei, Hinata! itu geli!"

"Hinata! Berhenti—"

BRUK!

Keduanya menahan napas. Sasuke jatuh menimpa Hinata di atas sofa, setelah berusaha menahan lengan gadis itu dan Hinata malah kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh Sasuke yang besar mampu menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata di bawahnya. Mereka masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang mulai kembali menggila. Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir jernih, entah ini sebuah musibah atau sebaliknya. Tapi dari atas sini ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata secara keseluruhan. Melihat matanya yang besar—dipadukan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang mungil. Seperti boneka.

Hingga—

BYUR!

"DASAR UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

Suara Neji menggelegar di Mansion Hyuuga bersamaan dengan melayangnya segelas jus lemon ke atas kepala Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Pemuda itu jarang sekali makan di kantin sekolah setelah Hinata sering membuatkan _bento_ untuknya. Tapi kali ini, ia melihat Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dan makan dengan tenang. Kelewat tenang malah. Yang membuat ia semakin heran, Sasuke makan dari nampan yang sama dengannya, bukan dari kotak makanan berbentuk kelinci milik Hinata. Tentu saja, tidak ada _bento_ buatan gadis itu.

Apa mereka marahan lagi?

"Kau kenapa?" Sai menyuap sesendok sup miso ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau aneh."

"Aneh?" Sasuke meliriknya sejenak. "Aku tidak aneh."

"Sikapmu aneh sekali. Hari ini Hinata tidak membuatkan bento untukmu ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja dia membuatnya."

"Benarkah?" Sai melirik ke sekeliling Sasuke, "Lalu kenapa kau memesan makanan di kantin?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan membanting sumpitnya di atas meja. "Semua ini gara-gara Neji."

"Neji? Kakak Hinata?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan meraih segelas air untuk meredakan dadanya yang kembali bergejolak. Teringat tentang perlakuan pria itu yang begitu merendahkannya kemarin malam. Ditambah dengan sialnya Neji mengantar Hinata pagi ini dan merebut _bento_ dari tangan Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan Neji? Bukannya ia ada di Suna?"

"Sadako itu sudah kembali,"

"Eh?" Sai tampak bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya." Sasuke terlihat kesal, pemuda itu mendorong kursi dan melenggang dari kantin sebelum tangannya meremukkan satu gelas dan membuat geger siswa yang lain.

"Oi, Sasuke—"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya para siswi yang berbondong-bondong mengerubuni meja Sai.

.

.

.

Bel terakhir sudah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Sasuke menutup pintu loker dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Tadi, beberapa anggota OSIS meminta bantuannya dan ia menyuruh Sai untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Hinata?

Entahlah. Sasuke tidak bertemu gadis itu setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Lagi pula Sasuke juga perlu menjernihkan pikiran sekarang, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar dapat membersihkan semua pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepalanya semenjak Neji hadir kembali.

"SASUKE– _KUN_!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Teriakkan itu berasal dari suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"SASUKE– _KUN_!"

Kepala Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Di lantai dua, Hinata tampak melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, kenapa gadis itu belum pulang?

"SASUKE– _KUN_! TUNGGU AKU!" Hinata tampak terburu-buru berlari ke arah tangga. Langkah gadis itu terdengar menggema sampai ke ujung koridor.

"Hinata?" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah tangga yang sama. Ia melihat Hinata yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, Hinata hati-hati." Sasuke menaiki satu anak tangga dan mencoba meraih Hinata yang tampak sedikit oleng karena terburu-buru.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, kau ke mana saja?" napas Hinata terdengar memburu, tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi maka ia akan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya. "Syukurlah aku menemu—"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika kejadian itu terjadi secepat kilat.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, sementara beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa remuk dan nyeri. Setelah penglihatannya terlihat jelas, yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah sebuah langit-langit putih dengan lampu dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah tempat yang paling ia benci. Rumah sakit.

"Oh—Sasuke– _kun_ sudah sadar,"

Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan dan melihat Hinata yang tampak sudah berganti pakaian. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia melihat gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tadi.

"Syukurlah..." Mikoto dan Fugaku juga tampak berada di sana dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi lega.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Mikoto menyentuh pelan lengan putranya. Beberapa jam lalu Hinata menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke pingsan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan sekali, Fugaku pulang lebih awal hari ini.

"Kaki dan punggungku sakit," keluh Sasuke.

Mikoto memberikan tatapan menyesal, "Tulang kakimu retak, sayang."

"Ini semua karena kecerobohanku." Hinata tiba-tiba menimpali. Gadis itu menunduk dan menggigit bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dan menghela napas. Tentu ia ingat, bagaimana gadis itu begitu terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Andai saja Sasuke tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya, mungkin Hinata yang akan menggantikan posisinya di sini. Tapi ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar cengeng ya?" kata Sasuke terdengar jengkel. "Jangan menangis, lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Mikoto mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kalau aku lebih berhati-hati, kau mungkin tidak akan menjadi seperti ini..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali melirik Hinata yang semakin menunduk. Mikoto memberikan isyarat pada Fugaku untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan pria itu paham, keduanya buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan tenang.

"Hinata, angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

Hinata tak bereaksi.

"Hinata.." kali ini nada yang dilontarkan Sasuke terdengar lebih rendah. Ragu-ragu gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit basah.

"Kau itu kenapa _sih_?" Sasuke gemas melihat Hinata begitu cengeng. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang begitu mengkhawatirkan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Apa?

Sasuke mendesah, "Dengar, kakiku hanya retak dan bukan patah. Aku masih bisa bernapas sekarang jadi kau tidak usah menangis seperti itu dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mengusap setitik air mata di pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan haus sekarang."

"Kau mau minum?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Hinata buru-buru mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di meja samping ranjang Sasuke berbaring. "Ini," tangannya terulur dan membantu pemuda itu untuk meneguk airnya dengan perlahan.

"Merasa baikkan?"

"Ya, lumayan." Sebuah kilatan jahil terlihat di mata Sasuke. "Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, boleh aku minta imbalannya?"

Hinata tampak bingung namun ia tetap mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Oh, Sasuke memang sering mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika sebuah ciuman?"

"Ciuman?" tanya Hinata tak yakin.

"Ya."

"Apa itu dapat menyembuhkanmu dengan cepat?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja."

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melompat girang jika kakinya tidak diperban seperti ini. Jarang-jarangkan Hinata menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu kemari," Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya bersiap-siap.

Hinata tampak gugup dan bangkit dari kursi. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aa—sayang sekali ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan, Uchiha– _san_ ," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Membuat keduanya menoleh ke belakang seketika.

"Hai." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Ini waktunya pemeriksaan bukan?" tangannya mengangkat sebuah jarum suntik tinggi-tinggi ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau berapa tusukan Uchiha– _san_?" lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Setelah itu hanya ada lengkingan suara Sasuke bersama umpatan lainnya yang membuat Hinata meringis.

"NEJI SIALAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

"Neji– _nii_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Apa Neji– _nii_ tidak keterlaluan?"

"Keterlaluan apanya?"

"Tentang sikap Neji– _nii_ pada Sasuke selama ini."

Neji menggeleng pasti, "Bukankah kau bilang Sasuke adalah lelaki sejati?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tapi,apa harus sampai segitunya?"

Neji tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala adiknya sayang, "Jika Sasuke memang berniat serius padamu dia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu."

Hinata tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh Neji, "Aku sayang kakak."

"Hm. aku juga menyayangimu." Balas Neji sambil menyeringai, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menunjukkan kepalan jari ke arahnya dari balik kaca ruang inap.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

 **Hai saya balik lagi membawa chapter dua, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fict abal ini dan menyisipkan komentarnya. Saya sudah katakan bahwa saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi dalam membuat fanfic yang baik dan benar. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dan hanya ingin menuangkan ide-ide saya ke dalam sebuah fanfict^.^**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada teman-teman reader yang begitu ramah dan berbaik hati memberikan komentarnya.**

 **See you in next chap!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Cheese Thirty**


	3. Asking

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Cheese Thirty**

 **Cover : Edited by Cheese Thirty**

 **Real Image : Owner**

 **Pairing : Hinata. H – Sasuke. U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, gaje, membosankan.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

Toneri baru saja ingin berbalik ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu _locker_. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan gadis itu masih ada di sekolah. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak memiliki jadwal piket atau kegiatan klub hari ini.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Toneri kembali memutar arah dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Ku pikir kau sudah pulang,"

Hinata tampak terlonjak dan langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Astaga... kau mengagetkanku, Toneri– _kun_!"

Toneri terkekeh pelan. "Maaf," ia melangkah lebih dekat pada gadis itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit mendongak setelah menutup pintu _locker_ dan menguncinya. "Aku mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal di _locker_." Katanya sambil tersenyum malu.

Toneri mengangguk. "Kau tidak bersama dengan Ino?"

"Ino– _chan_ ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Lalu matanya menangkap seragam lusuh pemuda itu. "Toneri– _kun_ sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

Bahu Toneri terangkat. "Anak-anak dari klub basket meminta bantuanku tadi." Berbicara tentang basket, ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang—juga kabar yang begitu cepat menyebar di sekolah hari ini. "Oh ya, ku dengar Sasuke masuk rumah sakit,"

Hinata mengangguk dan meringis pelan. "Sedikit kecelakaan dan kakinya retak,"

"Begitukah?" Toneri tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin dengan ceroboh melukai dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum hambar ke arah Toneri. "Sebenarnya ia mencoba menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir jatuh dari tangga," Hinata kembali menghela napas pelan, seolah-olah beban dan rasa bersalah itu terus hinggap di pundaknya. "Bagaimana pun juga, ini semua karena kecerobohanku. Tapi... Sasuke– _kun_ yang harus menanggung akibatnya."

Toneri tak menyahut dan membiarkan Hinata terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia cukup kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya demi gadis itu. Rupanya, diam-diam mereka menyimpan perhatian yang besar terhadap satu sama lain. Raut kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara di wajah Hinata, juga tak bisa begitu saja ia abaikan.

Hinata tiba-tiba kembali mendongak dan tersenyum lembut. "Kebetulan sekali, besok aku akan menjenguk Sasuke– _kun_. Apa Toneri– _kun_ mau ikut?"

Toneri cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sampaikan saja salamku padanya." Sepertinya gadis itu belum cukup mengerti tentang bahayanya seorang Sasuke di saat sedang cemburu. Toneri bukannya takut, ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata menjadi korban atas kesalahpahaman yang akan terjadi nanti.

Hinata mengangguk paham.

Toneri kembali tersenyum sebelum menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Sudah, jangan bersedih." Katanya berusaha menenangkan. "Itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi lelaki seperti Sasuke. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _ne_?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengangguk.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang duluan ya." Toneri berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Hinata.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" Hinata balas melambai dan menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibalik kelokan.

Yang ia tidak tahu, setelah itu Toneri menghentikan langkahnya dibalik tembok dan kembali menengok saat sang gadis berbalik.

Napasnya di hela.

.

.

.

"Jadi, si Otsutsuki itu tidak menguntit Hinata kan?"

' _Beberapa kali aku melihat mereka bersama-sama sih—'_

" _Nani_?! Lalu kau tidak melakukan apa pun?" Sasuke melempar stik _playstation_ -nya dan menggeram kesal.

' _He? Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mengawasinya?'_

Sasuke mendesah. Lalu menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. "Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu agar si Otsutsuki itu jauh-jauh dari Hinata!"

' _Dengar Sasuke sayang, kau sudah mengatakan pada si Otsutsuki itu bahwa Hinata adalah tunanganmu kan? Jadi apa lagi yang harus khawatirkan?'_

"Dengar Sai sayang," Sasuke meniru ucapan pemuda itu. "Toneri itu adalah lelaki yang sebelas dua belas dengan mu. Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan gadis yang diinginkannya."

' _Bukankah kau sama saja?'_

Sasuke menghela napas. "Terserahlah," sahutnya acuh. Diam-diam dalam hati membenarkan. "Pokoknya senin besok aku akan sekolah. Aku benar-benar akan mematahkan tangannya jika dia berani-berani menyentuh Hinata!"

' _Tunggu, Sasuke—'_

Tut.

Sambungan di putus. Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur tepat ketika Mikoto masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi obat dan makanan. Seharusnya Sasuke masih menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit sekarang, tapi pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menjalani perawatannya di rumah saja. Selain karena ia benci rumah sakit—suster-susternya juga genit. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke jadi harus bertemu dengan Neji setiap hari.

"Saatnya minum obat," Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas karpet dan menaruh nampan di samping pemuda itu.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar. "Simpan saja dulu," lalu kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

Mikoto menggeleng. Kalau Sasuke sudah main _game_ seperti ini, pemuda itu kadang suka lupa waktu. "Makan sekarang, sayang. Obatnya harus di minum tepat waktu."

"Iya, Ma. Simpan saja dulu, nanti pasti ku minum."

Mikoto menghela napas, tangannya dengan sigap merebut stik kesayangan Sasuke dan menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan protes. "Makan sekarang atau Mama suapi?"

"Ck!"

Kalau sudah begini Sasuke lebih memilih cari aman saja.

.

.

.

Hiashi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menata makanan dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur dan memasak beberapa menu. Padahal, hari Minggu seperti ini biasanya Hinata akan turun ke dapur saat menjelang siang. Putrinya bilang, ia akan berkunjung ke Mansion Uchiha pagi ini. Jangan ditanya, sudah pasti ia akan menemui sang menantu tercinta—Sasuke—yang kebetulan sedang mengalami musibah. Yah, Hiashi bukan tak ingin melarang, tapi ia harus sedikit berbaik hati karena Uchiha itu telah menyelamatkan putrinya.

"Jika Uchiha itu melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam, tendang saja kakinya." Nasihat Hiashi kalem.

"Sasuke– _kun_ tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, ayah." Sahut Hinata sabar.

"Bisa saja kan," Hiashi melirik putrinya. "Kau harus tetap waspada. Jangan sampai lengah atau dia akan mencuri kesempatan."

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Sikap protektif Hiashi kambuh lagi rupanya. "Aku rasa ayah terlalu berlebihan."

Hiashi mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada koran yang dibacanya. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan meraih tas kecil beserta keranjang makanan yang telah disiapkan tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan mengecup ringan kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku janji akan pulang tepat waktu."

"Hn," Hiashi bergumam samar. "Jangan lupa pesan ayah tadi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di samping jendela kamar dan membaca beberapa buku lama yang menjadi koleksinya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan kegiatan apa lagi ketika pergerakannya terbatas seperti ini. Baru beberapa hari di rumah saja, ia sudah merasa sangat bosan. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar. Ia juga sempat menghubungi Sai beberapa kali, tapi pemuda itu selalu saja sibuk. Ada kegiatan melukislah, melakukan pameranlah, bahkan kencan dengan beberapa _fangirls_ -nya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketika Sasuke membuka halaman buku selanjutnya. Paling-paling itu cuma pelayan yang mengantar makanan atau obat.

"Masuk." Perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku.

Pintu terbuka. Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan. Ia memperhatikan ruangan bercat abu-abu itu dengan seksama, hingga menemukan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tampak sangat serius dan tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Sasuke– _kun_ ,"

Sasuke mengernyit. Kepalanya mendongak ke sumber suara. "Hinata?"

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Hinata bahkan ketika ia mengambil jarak lebih dekat pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Pemuda itu terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, gadis itu tidak mengirim pesan sebelumnya dan mengatakan akan kemari. Masa ia harus tampil di hadapan Hinata dengan mengenakan piyama seperti ini?

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke– _kun_ ," Hinata bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda itu dan menaruh keranjang makanan yang dibawanya. "Bagaimana? Apa Sasuke– _kun_ merasa baikkan?" tanyanya sambil melirik sebelah kaki Sasuke yang di perban.

"Ya, begitulah." Sasuke menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil bundar di samping kursi. "Aku merasa sangat bosan." Keluhnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, Sasuke memang jarang sakit dan termasuk pemuda yang aktif. Ia pasti tidak terbiasa jika harus berdiam diri di rumah. Berbeda sekali dengannya bukan?

"Paman dan bibi ke mana?" Hinata menyadari keadaan mansion yang sepi. Biasanya Mikoto akan menyambutnya dengan hangat di depan pintu, tapi tadi hanya ada seorang pelayan yang mempersilakannya masuk.

"Mereka pergi ke rumah Madara– _jii_ , kakek tua itu mengeluh tidak enak badan."

"Apa Madara _jii_ –san sakit?"

Bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Entahlah, sejauh ini Madara– _jii_ sehat-sehat saja."

Hinata mengangguk. "Semoga beliau baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tak terlalu menyimak apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan malah memperhatikan keranjang di samping gadis itu. "Apa itu?"

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. "Ah," pipinya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. "Itu—sebenarnya aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk Sasuke– _kun_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke seakan tak percaya. Kalau seperti ini rasanya ia rela untuk sakit selama apa pun.

Hinata meraih keranjang itu dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dan satu termos kecil. "Apa Sasuke– _kun_ mau mencoba sup tomat buatanku?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih merasa kenyang setelah sarapan tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan Hinata yang sudah repot-repot mempersiapkan semua ini.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Boleh."

Hinata meraih satu mangkuk plastik yang sudah dipersiapkannya dan menuangkan sup tomat hangat dari dalam termos. Aromanya langsung menguar ke udara.

"Sebentar," Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan usaha yang cukup keras dan melalui kedua tangannya ia turun dari kursi. Sehingga kini, ia duduk berselonjor di samping Hinata. "Begini lebih baik." Katanya menghela napas lega.

Hinata mengerjap pelan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. "Astaga, jika Sasuke– _kun_ ingin melakukan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengibas. "Tidak perlu, Hinata. Lagi pula aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Yah, walaupun kadang-kadang diselingi umpatan merepotkan atau apalah.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Tangannya mengulurkan semangkuk sup tomat dan sendok ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda itu bergeming, membuat Hinata mengernyit heran.

Sasuke berdeham pelan, matanya melirik ke sana ke mari mencari alasan. "Tanganku terasa sedikit sakit saat menyangga tubuh tadi." Ia mengernyit atas ucapannya sendiri. Yang barusan itu terdengar sedikit tidak logis kan?

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa perlu ku pijat?"

"Tidak perlu." Pemuda itu memalingkan muka sedikit. "Suapi saja."

Itu bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia termangu untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu dan mendesah tak sabar. "Tunggu apalagi?"

Hinata tersentak pelan. "O–Oh, ya..." Hinata mengangkat sendok itu dengan sedikit ragu sampai-sampai Sasuke gemas sendiri. Ia melirik wajah gadis itu sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya dan melahap sup tomat itu.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke merasa takjub akan rasa sup tomat buatan Hinata yang hampir mirip seperti buatan ibunya, Mikoto. Sementara Hinata sibuk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya setelah tindakannya barusan.

"Ano..." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya malu-malu. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan," balas Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan Hinata mulai terbiasa menyuapinya—begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian mangkuk di tangan Hinata terlihat kosong.

"Mau tambah?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku kenyang."

Hinata meraih segelas air mineral di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu. Sasuke langsung meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

Hinata melirik jam dinding, ini baru pukul sepuluh, apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi? Apa Sasuke harus tidur sekarang? Atau mungkin—

"Hinata,"

"Eung—ya?"

"Selama di sekolah, si Otsutsuki itu tidak mengganggumu kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Hinata mengerti.

"Toneri– _kun_?" Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau lelaki lain?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Baguslah."

Hinata menatap wajah putih pemuda itu dengan bimbang. Entah mengapa, dibalik rasa senang saat bersama Sasuke, selalu ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pemuda itu selalu bersikap aneh—dalam arti selalu menunjukkan segala perhatian tanpa pernah mengatakan perasaannya secara gamblang. Hinata sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hubungan mereka berasal dari perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi, semua orang tahu, bahwa Hinata tak pernah menjalani hubungan ini dengan embel-embel perjodohan itu. Semuanya murni. Semuanya berasal dari hati terdalamnya.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Mumpung ia punya banyak waktu dengan pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada Sasuke– _kun_ ,"

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Matanya berserobok langsung dengan sepasang manik yang selalu membuatnya gemetar. "Apa... Sasuke– _kun_ pernah merasa terganggu dengan hubungan ini?"

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu, sementara dua pasang mata itu masih saling bertatapan. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia sudah menduga. Gadis itu terkadang kurang peka dan ia adalah lelaki minim ekspresi dengan gengsi setinggi langit. Semuanya tidak akan mudah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu, Sasuke– _kun_." Hinata berusaha untuk tegas, tapi nadanya malah terdengar lirih.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Aku... tidak," telinganya terasa sedikit menghangat.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tidak bisa menemukan kejujuran atau kebohongan di sana, karena Sasuke memalingkan wajah sekarang.

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?" Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi datar.

Hinata menunduk, jari-jarinya bergerak tak menentu. "Sasuke– _kun_ selalu bersikap aneh. Kau selalu terlihat menghindar, kadang juga terlihat kesal. Selebihnya... aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Bisakah kita menjalaninya saja sekarang?" tanya Sasuke cepat. "Maksudku, jangan pernah membuat semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini. Cukup jalani saja dulu, lagi pula bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa—" lidahnya terasa sedikit kelu. "Aku tidak merasa terbebani."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Kepalanya terus berpikir tentang segala hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu.

Sasuke menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia katakan sungguh bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Hinata pasti mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu.

"Kau hanya..." tangannya kemudian bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan menyentuh tangan mungil Hinata yang terasa dingin. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata bergetar. "Jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari ku, mengerti?"

Seperti hipnotis. Pada akhirnya Hinata tetap mengangguk, meski seribu pertanyaan masih bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari yang lalu...**

"Jadi ia berusaha menyelamatkanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menyuap sepotong tempura. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke– _kun_ akan bertindak sejauh itu."

Ino meraih jus melonnya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Gadis itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Menurutmu kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

Hinata mendongak. "Entahlah. Sasuke– _kun_ tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya secara langsung."

"Sasuke memang tak mungkin mengatakannya," Sahut Ino cepat.

"Apa?"

Ino menghela napas. "Dengar Hinata, aku tahu kalian dijodohkan oleh orang tua kalian, tapi sesungguhnya hubungan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kecuali kalian memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu."

Kunyahan di mulutnya berhenti. Hinata tampak meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap kosong pada makanan di hadapannya. "Alasan yang kuat ya?" katanya menyerupai bisikan.

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap serius pada gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan perjodohan ini," dan Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke juga tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ia tidak ingin gadis itu selalu menyalah artikan tindakan Sasuke yang terkadang labil. Gadis ini tidak sepeka dirinya. "Tapi kau tidak mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya kan?"

Faktanya, kalimat sakral itu tak pernah keluar dari mulut keduanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

 **Nah, mohon maaf jika chapter ini makin gaje dan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, salahkan otak saya yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih akhir-akhir ini XD**

 **Oh ya, saya bermaksud untuk membuat dua chapter lagi dan chapter depan akan terkuak beberapa alasan mengapa mereka bisa dijodohkan *gakadayangnanya**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk teman-teman reader yang sudah memberi review, follow dan favs. (meskipun fictnya gaje maksimal) mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas komentarnya satu-satu.**

 **Thank you and I love you guys *.***

 **Salam manis,**

 **Cheese Thirty**


	4. Confession

Salah satu mobil milik Keluarga Uchiha terparkir manis di depan gerbang sekolah menengah atas Internasional Konoha. Tak lama berselang, sosok yang menarik perhatian itu muncul dari balik mobil dengan ekspresi datar. Kepalanya mengangguk sebentar, sebelum mobil yang mengantarkannya itu kemudian berbalik arah dan menjauh dari sana.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mencoba berjalan senormal mungkin—meski kakinya masih terasa ngilu. Belum sampai melewati gerbang, langkahnya harus kembali terhenti karena sesuatu.

Sepasang sepatu hitam dan—

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke."

—senyum itu terlihat begitu memuakkan untuknya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Cheese Thirty**

 **Cover : Edited by Cheese Thirty**

 **Real Image : Owner**

 **Pairing : Hinata. H – Sasuke. U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, gaje, membosankan.**

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua sosok paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Dua sosok yang sebenarnya begitu kontras—namun sama-sama memiliki karisma yang kuat. Sebuah pemandangan langka ketika mereka bisa berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor, meski masing-masing terlihat menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak bersahabat. Ralat, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang memasang wajah—minta diajak ribut. Toneri tampak santai-santai saja, tuh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu berbasa-basi. "Lebih baik langsung ke intinya saja," katanya ketus.

Satu sudut bibir Toneri terangkat sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau sangat membenciku ya?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Lebih dari yang kau kira."

Toneri terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Hinata bisa tahan dengan pemuda blak-blakan seperti Sasuke, padahal Hinata sendiri adalah gadis yang begitu menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Katanya kemudian.

Sasuke merasa bahwa ia salah dengar. "Apa?" tanyanya sambil menghentikan langkah. Untungnya tidak ada banyak siswa mau pun siswi yang berkeliaran di koridor ini.

Toneri ikut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh, menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mencium Hinata waktu itu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi dengan si rambut perak itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Atau mungkin ia mendapat pencerahan akhir-akhir ini?

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis sepolos Hinata ternyata sudah bertunangan," Toneri melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil. "Dengan seorang Uchiha, pula."

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Apa kau selalu berlaku seperti itu? Mencium semua gadis semaumu?"

Bahu Toneri terangkat. "Itu adalah cara orang Amerika saling menyapa."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan di mana sekarang kau berdiri, Otsutsuki."

"Tentu saja," Toneri kembali menyeringai. "Sebenarnya, itu semata-mata karena aku memang tertarik dengan Hinata."

Sasuke menggeram. Sialan, si Otsutsuki itu mempermainkannya!

"Kau—"

"Tapi aku mengerti sekarang," Toneri menyela dengan cepat sebelum tinjuan itu melayang ke wajahnya. "Hinata bahkan tidak pernah menoleh lebih lama padaku—atau pun orang lain melebihi dirimu." Wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku benci mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak mudah goyah."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat Toneri berbalik dan menunjukkan bahunya yang lebar. "Kau bajingan yang beruntung, Sasuke," kekehan itu keluar dari mulut Toneri. "Hinata terlalu baik untukmu..." kalimatnya tertahan. Bersama langkahnya yang terdengar nyaring, Toneri mulai melepaskan seluruh perasaannya di sana. Bukan demi Sasuke, tapi demi Hinata.

"...apalagi untuk lelaki seperti ku."

.

.

.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Toneri tadi, Sasuke tidak bisa fokus menyimak pelajaran dan terus mendesah berulang kali. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi tentang Hinata sekarang. Sejauh apa hubungan Toneri dan Hinata sebenarnya? Ia bahkan tidak menduga bahwa lelaki itu serius dengan perasaannya.

Andai mengungkapkan perasaan itu semudah mengatakan 'aku lapar'. Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi di balik topeng sok cueknya dan tersiksa sendiri saat melihat Hinata bersama lelaki lain. Ia tulus, hanya saja ia masih tak terbiasa dengan perasaan asing yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Buktinya ia jadi sering meminum susu stroberi yang ia benci. Juga, menyimpan koleksi barang-barang aneh pemberian Hinata.

Cinta memang rumit.

"...suke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. "Hn?" ia menatap Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Melamun, eh?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas yang terlihat kosong. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Melihat pemuda itu tak merespons, Sai kembali bersuara. "Kau ingin pergi ke kantin?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

Sai mengangguk. "Tapi aku lapar, jadi—"

"Pergi saja." Sasuke melirik pemuda itu dari ekor matanya. "Lagi pula aku ada urusan."

Alis Sai terangkat. "Kau tidak akan membuat masalah kan?"

"Hn."

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku pergi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menyaksikan Sai keluar dari dalam kelas dan kembali menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Ino menengok ke dalam ruang ganti ketika Hinata masih sibuk berkutat dengan jas di tubuhnya. Sebaliknya, gadis bersurai pirang itu tampak sudah begitu rapi. "Kau belum selesai?"

Hinata berbalik. "Ada apa Ino– _chan_?"

"Begini, ada perkumpulan anggota klub tenis sekarang, kau tidak apa-apa jika ke kelas sendiri?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Pergilah."

"Maaf ya," Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia melambai sebentar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata kembali memasangkan kancing yang tersisa dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia melirik penampilannya dari pantulan cermin dan tersenyum tipis. Merasa sudah cukup rapi, Hinata kemudian meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Keadaan kolam renang sudah begitu sepi, hampir semua teman-temannya sudah kembali ke kelas.

Hinata hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Matanya memicing, mencoba melihat lebih jelas sosok yang sedang berdiri di tepi kolam renang.

Rasa-rasanya ia kenal potongan rambut itu, juga bahu tegapnya.

"Sasuke– _kun_?" Hinata mengernyit. Tanpa diperintah, kakinya bergerak untuk setengah berlari menuju sang pemuda.

Tepat ketika ia sampai di hadapan pemuda itu, Sasuke berbalik. Bahunya terlihat naik turun bersama dengan deru napas yang terdengar tak beraturan. Keringat yang berkilauan di dahi dan lehernya cukup menyita perhatian Hinata.

"Apa yang Sasuke– _kun_ lakukan di sini?" Hinata melirik sebelah kaki Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda itu belum pulih betul.

"Hinata," Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya beberapa saat. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Aa—itu, jadwal olahraga hari ini adalah berenang jadi.." ucapan Hinata terhenti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap bahu pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Ada yang aneh.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Kepalanya terus mendekat dan melirik sebuah benda mencurigakan yang terus bergerak-gerak di bahu Sasuke.

Hinata mundur dua langkah dengan mata terbelalak dan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk bahu kiri pemuda itu. "I–Itu!"

"Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke gemas. "Jangan main-main denganku, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "I–Itu, ada..." ia melirik Sasuke dan bahunya bergantian.

Perasaan Sasuke jadi tak enak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ekor matanya melirik seekor hewan berwarna hijau kecil yang terlihat meliuk-liuk di atas bahunya.

"Sasuke– _kun_.." Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Apa-apaan itu?!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan wajah pucat. "Cepat singkirkan hewan ini dari ku!" ia berusaha terlihat tenang dan tak berteriak seperti anak gadis.

Satu fakta lagi yang mengejutkan. Bahwa Uchiha tunggal itu ternyata takut pada ulat. Oh oke—geli lebih tepatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" kata Hinata panik. Sejujurnya ia juga jijik pada hewan itu. Membayangkannya saja, Hinata sudah geli sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah gusar. "Gunakan apa pun untuk menyingkirkannya dari tubuhku!" sehabis ini ia pasti akan menggali tanah dan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hancur sudah imej-nya di hadapan Hinata.

Tapi peduli setan! Ia benar-benar benci ulat!

"B–Baiklah, aku gunakan ini saja."

"Cepat!"

"Iya aku sedang berusaha Sasu—KYAA! Dia menggeliat!"

"O–Oi Hinata, jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Cepat buang—"

"S–Sasuke– _kun_ dia melonca—"

"HEI!"

BYUR!

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hinata muncul dari dalam air sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih sisi kolam renang dan berpegangan di sana. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah tercebur ke dalam kolam secara tiba-tiba.

"Sial."

Hinata cepat-cepat menoleh ketika suara berat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan naiknya Sasuke ke tepi kolam renang. Keadaan pemuda itu tak lebih baik darinya, semuanya basah kuyup. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus. Kakinya terasa lebih nyeri karena terus bergerak di dalam air tadi.

Hinata menumpukkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam kolam renang. Tapi tubuhnya terasa berat dan lemas. Kedua mata Sasuke menangkap pemandangan itu, ia berdecak dan memosisikan tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan gadis itu sehingga Hinata lolos dari dalam kolam dan ambruk di atas tubuhnya.

"Owh—kau berat!" Sasuke meringis saat punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan menahan bobot tubuh Hinata di atasnya.

"M–Maaf..." Hinata buru-buru berguling ke samping dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua pipi merona.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia memejamkan matanya—merasa sangat lelah.

"Sasuke– _kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan kaki—"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan cerewet, oke?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah mendapat semprotan dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendesah, matanya kembali terbuka dan melirik Hinata yang tertunduk. Berhelai rambutnya tampak menjuntai dan menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air.

"Hinata,"

"Y–Ya?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya setelah Sasuke memanggilnya pelan.

"Kau..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "...baik-baik saja kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Hanya sedikit menggigil karena harus kembali menyentuh air, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ano..." Hinata kembali bersuara. "Sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke– _kun_ mencariku?" melihat bagaimana tadi Sasuke berusaha mencarinya, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang penting.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ya, ia tidak mungkin menundanya lagi. "Sebentar lagi kelulusan. Kau sudah menentukan akan melanjutkan ke mana?"

Ini adalah hal yang belum pernah disinggung keduanya.

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Sebenarnya, aku masih belum menentukan dengan pasti. Tapi aku rasa aku akan memilih Universitas Konoha." Ia kembali melirik Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke– _kun_?"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku... memilih Universitas Suna."

Hinata tampak tak terlalu terkejut atas pilihan Sasuke. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan sejak Sasuke mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang programmer handal. Universitas Suna adalah salah satu universitas terbaik yang dipenuhi otak-otak jenius. Dan Hinata tak mungkin mencegah keputusan Sasuke, sekali pun rasanya ingin menangis untuk mengatakan padanya agar memilih universitas yang sama dengannya saja.

"Itu memang pilihan yang tepat," Hinata tersenyum hambar. Dadanya sesak oleh perasaan tak rela. "Aku akan selalu mendukung apa pun yang Sasuke– _kun_ lakukan."

Sasuke menoleh dan ia melihat Hinata tersenyum manis, meski setetes cairan bening menggantung di sudut matanya. Ah, memang gadis cengeng.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?

"Tak masalah jika kita akan berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama, aku akan selalu menunggu Sasuke–kun dan mendoakan yang terbaik. Aku juga akan berjuang keras untuk bisa mencapai keinginanku dan bersanding dengan Sasuke—"

Grep!

"Hentikan."

Tubuh Hinata menegang bersama dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak. Helaan napas pemuda itu berhembus telinganya, membuat semua sistem syaraf tubuhnya terasa mati. Namun anehnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku, Hinata." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya hingga punggung Hinata menempel sempurna di dadanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan gadis itu.

"Sasuke– _kun_... aku—" suara Hinata bergetar.

" _Daisuki_."

Kedua netra Hinata semakin melebar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Sasuke—"

" _Daisuki_ , Hinata." Sasuke mengecup pipi gadis itu pelan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Hinata dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tidak peduli jika ia merasa sesak sendiri. Akhirnya. Akhirnya perasaannya berbalas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," perasaannya membuncah. "Sangat-sangat menyukaimu..." tangisnya mengeras.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Membuat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Matanya kemudian menatap jauh pada langit yang mulai menguning.

Ia tidak peduli lagi bila besok di suruh berkeliling lapangan karena bolos di jam-jam terakhir.

.

.

.

Neji membawa segelas teh beraroma kamomil dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata yang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu memakai sweter berwarna putih dengan corak kelinci ungu yang terlihat manis. Neji pulang lebih awal dan berpapasan dengan Hinata yang tampak lembab. Neji tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada gadis itu, tapi hari ini cuaca benar-benar cerah. Tidak ada hujan sama sekali!

"Hatchi!" gadis itu mengusap hidung mungilnya berulang kali, merasakan gatal pada bagian itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji heran. Ia meraih cangkir teh yang disodorkan Hinata dan menaruhnya di atas nakas.

Hinata nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Aku hanya... terlalu lama berenang."

Alis Neji mengernyit. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bukan karena sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"Memang apa yang sedang Neji– _nii_ pikirkan?"

Neji menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, lupakan. Apa pun itu kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati Hinata." Ia memandang adiknya lekat-lekat. "Istirahatlah sebentar sebelum makan malam. Nanti kau minum obat dan tidur. Aku harap sakitnya tidak berkelanjutan."

"Maaf telah membuat Neji– _nii_ khawatir." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Tapi jangan lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang dapat melukai dirimu sendiri, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Istirahatlah." Neji beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menaikkan selimut hingga batas bahu. Kepalanya berputar untuk menatap jendela dengan gorden putih bermotif bunga lavendel yang melambai tertiup angin.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat itu adalah ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Ayahnya mengundang beberapa kerabat dan kolega bisnis. Hingga satu keluarga datang dan menarik perhatian semua orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha. Waktu itu Sasuke dengan wajah percaya dirinya berdiri di antara Fugaku dan Mikoto. Menjabat tangannya dengan wajah menyebalkan dan mengejeknya hingga menangis.

Mereka hampir selalu berada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama sejak kecil. Namun sifat menyebalkan Sasuke tak pernah berubah, meski pemuda itu kini terlihat lebih tenang. Hingga mereka menginjak bangku pertama sekolah menengah atas, suatu kejadian yang tak disengaja menghantarkan mereka pada peristiwa yang tak pernah terduga. Sebuah proyek libur musim panas membuat mereka terlibat dalam satu kelompok. Yang mengharuskan Sasuke pergi ke Manison Hyuuga dan terperangkap bersamanya di ruang tengah. Mungkin Hinata memang sudah dasarnya ceroboh, kakinya terpeleset setelah mengambil beberapa buku dari perpustakaan ayahnya di atas. Dan Sasuke refleks menangkap tubuhnya hingga mereka terjatuh di karpet dengan bibir saling menempel.

Itu ciuman pertama mereka.

Sayangnya, Hiashi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah murka. Pria itu menatap Sasuke seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Jika ia tidak segera berlutut dan menjelaskan semuanya pada sang ayah, sudah dipastikan nyawa Sasuke sudah melayang saat itu. Hingga akhirnya, Hiashi dengan segala pemikiran kolotnya menuntut pada Keluarga Uchiha untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat tidak senonoh. Uchiha Fugaku pasrah-pasrah saja menerimanya, sementara Mikoto tampak begitu bahagia.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya mungkin sudah menyadari perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Drrt. Drrt.

Bayangan masa lalu buyar seketika saat ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas. Sebelah tangan Hinata terulur untuk meraih benda persegi panjang itu.

 **Sai gagal menonton dengan kekasih barunya dan ia memberikan tiketnya padaku. Aku ingat, sepulang sekolah besok kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa kan? Aku akan memberikan satu tiketnya padamu, dengan syarat kita menonton bersama.**

Hinata tersenyum geli. Tangannya hendak mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan itu tapi satu pesan sudah muncul kembali.

 **Aku tidak terbiasa ditolak. Jadi jangan coba-coba menolakku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya.**

Andai Hinata tahu, Sasuke tengah guling-guling di kasur sambil merona sendiri—setelah mengirim pesan padanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter empat hadir!**

 **Saya tidak akan berhenti berterima kasih pada para reader yang sudah menyempatkan review, follow dan favs. Dan untuk salah satu reader yang menginginkan Gaara muncul dan menjadi salah satu saingan Sasuke, mohon maaf untuk saat ini belum bisa terealisasikan karena saya hanya membuat 5 chapter untuk fict ini. Mungkin di fanfict selanjutnya saya bisa menyisipkan akang Gaara di sana.^^**

 **Okeh, selamat berjumpa di chapter terakhir.**

 ***Sekedar info, penulisan lavender dalam KBBI adalah lavendel. Mohon koreksi jika saya salah.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Cheese Thirty**


	5. Only You

Sudah tak terasa, musim semi kembali menyapa. Bunga-bunga sakura tampak berjatuhan di halaman sekolah. Upacara perpisahan sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Para siswa dan siswi tampak memenuhi halaman sekolah, menghabiskan masa-masa terakhir mereka dengan berfoto dengan beberapa teman atau bercakap-cakap—hingga menangis.

Hinata salah satunya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika melihat gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Ino. Meski Sasuke sendiri tak menampik bahwa kesedihan itu ada dalam dirinya. Berpisah dengan teman-teman SMA adalah hal yang sulit. Karena mulai hari esok, mereka sudah menginjak dunia dewasa. Ketika sebuah hal sederhana akan menjadi masalah yang sangat rumit.

"Sasuke," tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Sai menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan saat itu Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata sedang berdiri di sana dengan kepala menunduk. Ia melirik Sai sebentar dan pemuda itu mengerti—dengan segera beranjak dari sana.

Sasuke mengambil langkah pelan untuk sampai di hadapan Hinata. "Ada apa?" katanya setelah diam-diam menghela napas.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat pelan. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu... apa Sasuke– _kun_ bersedia untuk berfoto bersama?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Senyum Hinata tampak lebih lebar, gadis itu tergesa mengambil kamera dan beralih ke sampingnya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Cheese Thirty**

 **Cover : Edited by Cheese Thirty**

 **Real Image : Owner**

 **Pairing : Hinata. H – Sasuke. U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, gaje, membosankan.**

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan beberapa celana dan perlengkapan terakhir ke dalam koper. Matanya kadang melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dan kembali menghela napas. Setelah menarik _zipper_ dan menaruh koper hitamnya di samping kamar, pemuda itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan segala pikiran dalam kepalanya.

Ini adalah keputusannya.

Meski harus berpisah dengan Hinata dan keluarga menjadi konsekuensi yang begitu berat. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya ingin mencoba untuk menjadi mandiri. Dari segala tingkah kekanakannya yang menyebalkan dan membuat repot orang di sekeliling, ia sebenarnya sudah memikirkan masa depannya masak-masak. Fugaku memberinya begitu banyak hal karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Dan Hiashi, ia tahu, meski pria itu sering melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya, pria itu juga mempunyai harapan yang besar. Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi pendamping Hinata seutuhnya jika ia hanya tumbuh menjadi lelaki manja yang berlindung dibalik punggung dan nama sang ayah. Harga dirinya terlalu gengsi itu itu.

Sasuke juga terkadang menjadi orang yang naif. Ia adalah pencemburu nomor satu dibalik sikap acuhnya. Memiliki Hinata membuatnya malah merasa semakin takut kehilangan gadis itu. Apalagi setelah ini, mereka akan jarang bertatap muka. Tapi, bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa mundur. Bukannya tak memikirkan perasaan Hinata—Sasuke ingin kembali dengan pantas dan berdiri di samping gadis itu dengan bangga. Sekaligus membuktikan pada Hiashi bahwa ia bukanlah bocah nakal lagi, melainkan seorang pria yang akan membahagiakan putrinya dan memberikan cucu yang banyak untuk pria tua itu—juga keponakan untuk Neji.

Eung... tunggu—apa pemikirannya tidak terlalu jauh?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan dan mendesah. Ia sendiri tak mengira bahwa pikirannya sudah sampai pada hal-hal seperti itu.

Klek!

Mikoto menengok dari balik pintu dan mengerjap pelan. "Sudah selesai berkemas?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Hinata sudah menunggu di bawah."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kembali mengangguk pelan. "Aku turun sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama." Pesan Mikoto sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berniat membenahi segala perlengkapan yang akan dibawa. Lalu, gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap boneka kelinci yang tersimpan manis di atas meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya membisu sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela mobil, meski itu hanya sebuah pengalihan dari rasa canggung yang mendadak muncul ketika ia melihat Hinata di mansion tadi. Sementara Hinata juga terdiam dan memilih untuk menunduk. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang selalu terurai. Ia tak berani mengusik keheningan ini selama Sasuke juga bungkam.

Lagu lawas— _Its so Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday_ milik _Boyz II Men_ —menjadi lagu yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa harus lagu itu yang diputar? Mereka memang akan berpisah, tapi bukan berpisah dalam arti memutuskan ikatan mereka. Bah! Lagu sedih itu malah membuat suasana hatinya jadi makin buruk.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka sampai tak menyadari bahwa mobil sudah berhenti.

Hinata yang pertama menyadari. Ia melirik Sasuke dan menyentuh lengan pemuda itu pelan. "Kita sudah sampai." Katanya ketika Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tanya padanya. Sasuke melirik sekeliling dan mengangguk sebelum keluar dari mobil diikuti Hinata.

Setelah mengurus semua administrasi, Sasuke dan Hinata tampak menunggu di peron. Hinata berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang belum menoleh sedikit pun sejak keluar dari mobil. Bahu pria itu tampak lebih tegang dari biasanya. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku blazer hitam yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi. Sementara sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegangi koper hitam itu. Yang entah mengapa, di mata Hinata, itu seolah menjadi simbol dari ketidaksabaran pemuda itu untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Hinata jelas tidak tahu, karena ia bukan cenayang. Tapi, ia sendiri begitu memikirkan banyak hal. Semalam, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merangkai kata-kata yang pas sebagai salam perpisahan yang akan disampaikan pada Sasuke. Dan sekarang, kenyataannya ia malah seperti orang bisu. Rasanya begitu sulit. Lidahnya tidak mau bergerak, seakan takut bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepas Sasuke setelah ini.

Tapi... jika ia hanya mengantar Sasuke tanpa kata, maka—

"Keretanya sudah datang."

Hinata melirik kereta yang baru datang dan kembali melirik Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung lebar pemuda itu. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Sasuke—"

"Hinata," suara berat Sasuke menyelanya terlebih dulu, membuat Hinata harus kembali bungkam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan. Tangannya yang semua terangkat, ia tarik kembali.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil meremas sesuatu di balik sakunya. "Aku tidak akan berbicara terlalu banyak, karena aku takut aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu nanti." Pemuda itu masih tetap pada posisinya. "Tunggu aku. Jangan pernah melirik pemuda lain selama aku tidak ada." Katanya tegas. "Jangan pernah lelah. Meski banyak wanita cantik di sana, akan kupastikan bahwa kau satu-satunya."

Sasuke berbalik. Dan mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca ketika mengangkat kepala.

Pemuda itu tersenyum remeh. "Jangan menangis, bodoh." Katanya mencela. "Jangan membuatku semakin sulit meninggalkanmu."

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya kasar.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih tangan gadis itu dan menyelipkan sesuatu di sana. Cincin berwarna perak melingkar di salah satu jari Hinata.

"Sekarang kita sudah terlihat seperti pasangan lainnya, bukan?" Sasuke memperlihatkan cincin lain yang juga tersemat di jarinya.

Hinata tersenyum haru. "Sasuke– _kun_..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Sasuke mendekat, meraih wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir mungil itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Suara operator yang terus berkoar-koar mau tak mau membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya walau ia rasa itu masih kurang. Yah, maklumlah, Sasuke akan jarang mencium Hinata nanti. Bahkan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini pun, pemuda itu masih berpikiran mesum.

"Aku pergi." Kecupan terakhir ia berikan pada kening Hinata sebagai tanda sayang. Sasuke dan Hinata bahkan tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik koper. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta, ia kembali menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Sebenarnya masih begitu banyak kata yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi Sasuke takut ia akan terlena dan menjadi berat meninggalkan sang gadis.

Hinata balas melambai dengan senyum tak kalah manis—bahkan ketika kereta melaju dan kerinduan mulai menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke– _kun_.."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Hinata menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa, setelah kepergian Sasuke. Ia sedikit-sedikit mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kampus dan teman-teman baru. Hinata yang pemalu dan sulit bergaul memang harus mulai membuka diri ketika Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah di universitas lain, meski sama-sama berada di Konoha. Dan penguntit sejatinya—Toneri—berada dalam universitas yang sama dengannya, walau pun mereka berbeda jurusan dan jarang sekali bertemu.

Hinata kadang merasa sangat kesepian. Biasanya setiap hari libur tiba, Sasuke akan berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi, kali ini mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar pesan saja atau menelepon. Itu pun tak terlalu sering, karena keduanya disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah. Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata jadi ingat bahwa dalam minggu ini mereka bahkan belum bertukar pesan sama sekali. Ia meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas buku tulis yang telah berisi sederet kalimat dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Menerawang jauh, menerka-nerka, kira-kira apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

Drrt. Drrt.

Ponsel yang terletak di samping tumpukkan bukunya kemudian bergetar. Tanpa mengubah posisi, Hinata meraih ponsel itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

Hinata terperanjat. Buru-buru menegakkan tubuh dan menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Sasuke mengirim foto yang menunjukkan sebuah boneka kelinci biru beserta sebelah tangannya yang tertangkap kamera—dengan _caption: Aku merindukan seseorang_. Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata terkekeh geli sekaligus merona malu.

Belum sempat Hinata mengetik satu kata pun sebagai balasan, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke– _kun_." Sapa Hinata riang.

' _Apa aku harus menjawab 'halo' juga?'_

Hinata hanya terkekeh. Sasuke memang tak suka berbasa-basi. "Bagaimana kabar Sasuke– _kun_?"

' _Baik. Aku minta maaf karena baru menghubungimu sekarang.'_

Hinata menggeleng, walau pun Sasuke sudah jelas tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku mengerti. Sasuke– _kun_ pasti sibuk."

' _Hn. Kau sedang apa?'_

"Baru menyelesaikan beberapa tugas."

' _Pukul berapa sekarang di sana?'_

Hnata melirik jam dinding. "Sembilan lebih."

' _Aa.'_

"Oh ya, kudengar minggu kemarin Bibi Mikoto mengunjungi Sasuke– _kun_ ya?"

' _Hn. Saat di sini, dia terus saja membahasmu. Aku seperti anak tiri saja.'_

"Sasuke– _kun_ cemburu?" tanya Hinata sambil terkekeh.

' _Tidak juga sih. Lagi pula, nanti ia akan menjadi ibumu juga kan?_ '

Hinata merona. Tak berniat meng-iya-kan atau pun menyanggah. Ia terlalu malu. Jadi, lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain. "Aku baru tahu kalau Ino– _chan_ jadian dengan Sai– _kun_." Kemarin malam ia menelepon Ino dan ternyata yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Tepatnya sepupu Sasuke, yang juga memilih universitas yang sama dengan Ino.

' _Kau baru tahu?'_

"Jadi Sasuke– _kun_ sudah tahu?"

' _Sai memang sudah menargetkan Ino dari awal.'_

"Eh?"

' _Sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi membahas Sai?'_

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Katanya lirih.

' _Nah, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada temanmu itu. Yang terpenting, tidak ada lelaki yang menggodamu kan di sana?'_

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Sejak Sasuke meneleponnya pertama kali setelah sampai di Suna, pembahasannya selalu sama. Menanyakan apakah ada laki-laki yang mengganggunya atau tidak. Dan meski pun ada, Hinata tetap menjawab tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Tahu sendiri bagaimana posesifnya Sasuke.

' _Hinata?'_

"Tentu tidak." jawab Hinata cepat.

' _Kau tidak berbohong kan?'_

"Ya—m–maksudku tentu saja tidak."

' _Kalau sampai ada yang berani mengganggumu, aku tak akan segan mematahkan leher mereka.'_

"U–uhm, aku rasa Sasuke– _kun_ terlalu berlebihan."

' _Tidak.'_

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke– _kun_ adalah orang yang sadis."

' _Sadis? Aku tidak.'_

"Iya!"

' _Aku hanya 'sadis' padamu, sayang.'_

"A –apa?!"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk saling mengejek satu sama lain. Melepas rindu setelah lama tak bertemu. Semoga saja, Hiashi dan Neji tak menguping di balik pintu—mendapati anak dan adik kesayangan mereka yang ternyata belum tidur di jam-jam seperti ini.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan tampak lengang ketika Sasuke masuk ke sana untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak sedang membaca, bermain ponsel, bahkan tidur di antara rak-rak tinggi besar itu. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menyeret langkahnya pada salah satu rak dengan buku-buku tebal. Matanya memicing, membaca tiap-tiap judul buku dan melewatkannya satu persatu. Hingga kemudian, tubuhnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Sang gadis menerima uluran tangannya dan mengangkat kepala dengan gugup.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Dia lagi?

"H–hai, Uchiha– _san_."

"Hm. Hai." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebentar.

Shion menunduk dengan pipi merona, mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang di Konoha. Ia dan gadis itu memang masuk dalam jurusan yang sama. Sering bertemu, tentu saja. Yang aneh, ke mana pun Sasuke pergi Shion pasti ada di sana. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia selalu berpapasan dengan gadis itu di mana pun. Di kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan saat ingin pulang.

"Uchiha– _san_ sedang mencari buku?"

Sasuke melirik gadis itu sebentar. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" itu pertanyaan retorik. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ditemukan di perpustakaan selain buku?

Shion meringis pelan, merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. "M–maaf."

Sasuke mengernyit. Nah, kenapa ia jadi minta maaf? Dasar gadis aneh. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan gadis itu.

Tangannya meraih lengan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba dan menyandarkannya pada rak buku. Shion terbelalak dan mengangkat kepalanya, saat itu ia menemukan sepasang mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya datar tanpa minat.

"Katakan," Sasuke merasakan tangan gadis itu dingin dan bergetar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" ia tak bodoh. Semua pertemuan mereka bukan karena kebetulan semata. Bahkan sejak awal, Sasuke tahu gadis itu selalu mencuri pandang padanya saat kelas berlangsung.

"U–Uchiha– _san_..." Shion bergerak gelisah. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan ia bisa menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tebak Sasuke.

Mata Shion terbelalak. "A–apa—"

"Kau selalu menguntitku ke mana pun, aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Bukankah, kau juga yang menaruh surat dan cokelat itu di tasku?"

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi sang gadis. "A–aku..."

"Akui saja."

"A–aku..." Shion menatap langsung mata pemuda itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "A–aku menyukai Uchiha– _san_ sejak kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Aku tidak bisa." Tidak ada waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berbasa-basi. "Jika kau cukup pintar dan jeli, kau seharusnya bisa melihat hal seperti ini." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyebabkan benda perak yang melingkar di salah satu jarinya itu berkilau.

Shion tercekat. "Itu—"

"Aku sudah jadi milik orang lain. Kau bukan perempuan yang rela didua, kan?"

Shion menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali. Dalam pikirannya, pemuda itu adalah sosok yang dingin dan sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Seperti di komik-komik.

"Itulah kenyataannya," bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ia menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi perpustakaan. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk mencari buku tadi.

Sementara Shion masih bergeming. Satu air mata lolos menuruni pipinya. Baru ia jatuh cinta, tapi sudah harus merasakan pahitnya.

.

.

.

Mikoto mengernyit. Ia membolak-balikkan kertas putih itu dan duduk di kursi sebelah Fugaku. "Apa ini, _Anata_?"

Fugaku melirik istrinya sejenak sebelum menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepul. "Bukankah sudah jelas, itu adalah undangan pernikahan."

"Iya, tapi..." Mikoto memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan seksama. "Di sini tertulis, mempelai prianya adalah Neji Hyuuga."

"Lalu?"

"Yang aku tahu dalam Keluarga Hyuuga, Neji itu hanya ada satu. Tidak mungkin Neji yang itu kan?"

Fugaku menghela napas pelan. "Memangnya Neji yang mana lagi? Hiashi yang memberikannya langsung padaku."

"Astaga," Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Neji sudah punya pasangan." Katanya heran.

Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Apa semua wanita memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?

"Ah... Hiashi sebentar lagi akan punya cucu, _dong_." Mikoto tiba-tiba berjengit. "Beruntungnya, andai Sasuke seumuran dengan Neji."

Mulai lagi Mikoto membahas hal-hal itu. Fugaku hanya membalas dengan 'hn' andalannya.

"Ini semua salah papa _sih_ ," Mikoto merenggut sambil melirik suaminya. "Waktu Hiashi menikah dengan mendiang istrinya, sebulan kemudian dia mengandung Neji."

Fugaku menatap horor istrinya. "Kenapa menyalahkanku?" Rasa-rasanya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

Mikoto mencibir. "Ingat, seberapa kerasnya kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sasuke?"

Tuh kan!

"Kau mulai melantur." Fugaku kembali meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Anata_..." Mikoto mendelik. "Kalau 'bibitmu' bagus, sekarang aku pasti sudah menimang cucu."

"Uhuk!" Fugaku terbatuk-batuk. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan sakit, tapi itu tak sebanding dengan harga dirinya yang terluka.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju tangga.

" _Anata_ , kau mau ke mana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Memberi tahu Sasuke." Balas Mikoto judes.

Fugaku menghela napas pelan. Wanita memang rumit! Suasana hati mereka memang tak menentu.

Apa jangan-jangan istrinya itu sedang PMS?

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Hinata menatap sosok Neji di hadapannya dengan tatapan haru. Pria itu begitu tampan dengan setelan tuksedo hitam dan rambut disisir rapi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, waktu itu ia baru pulang kuliah dan mendapati rumahnya terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hinata mengernyit melihat Neji menggandeng seorang wanita manis bernama Ten Ten. Katanya, wanita itu keturunan China dan jago bela diri. Hinata sempat takjub beberapa saat, tidak menyangka pria semacam Neji takluk pada wanita seperti Ten Ten. Neji begitu tertutup soal masalah percintaan, jadi Hinata kaget ketika Neji mengatakan niatnya untuk menikah.

"Kenapa?" Neji mengernyit melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Neji– _nii_ akan menikah secepat ini."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Sudah. Kau seharusnya tersenyum bahagia, bukan menangis."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Pria ini yang telah menjaganya sejak kecil. "Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah Neji– _nii_ lakukan. Semoga Neji– _nii_ bahagia."

"Ya. Pasti. Kau dan ayah harus lebih bahagia." Katanya sambil mengelus punggung Hinata pelan.

"Neji?"

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Hiashi berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti dan menganggukkan kepala.

Sudah saatnya.

.

.

.

Pengucapan janji berlangsung khidmat. Bahkan Hiashi, yang duduk di samping Hinata tampak begitu tegang. Pria itu tampak menelan ludah beberapa kali, mungkin melihat Neji seperti mengingat dirinya di masa lalu. Dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Bagaimana pun kerasnya Hiashi, pria itu tetap selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Tangan Hinata terangkat untuk mengelus lengan ayahnya sepanjang acara berlangsung.

Beberapa orang bersorak ketika Neji membuka tudung kepala mempelai wanita dan menciumnya. Yang paling berisik adalah teman-teman Neji yang berada di barisan belakang Hinata. Yah, sebagian dari mereka memang belum memiliki pasangan. Dan mereka mendapat balasan berupa lirikan maut dari Neji setelah pria itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata mengharapkan hal lain dalam pernikahan ini. Sasuke. Ia sempat menghubungi pemuda itu, tetapi Sasuke bilang ia tidak bisa hadir karena sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Mikoto juga sempat meminta maaf karena tak bisa membujuk Sasuke. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin saat liburan musim panas nanti ia bisa pergi berkunjung ke Suna. Atau mungkin, Sasuke yang pulang ke Konoha.

Terlepas dari semua itu semua orang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya masing-masing. Ten Ten tampak siap dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Para gadis dengan cepat-cepat berlari ke arahnya, Ino yang juga diundang di sana menarik Hinata secepat kilat sebelum Hiashi menjegal. Gadis itu mendapat dukungan dari Sai untuk mendapatkan bunganya dan Ino tentu hanya bisa mendelik, membuat Hinata terkekeh.

Di sisi lain Ten Ten sudah berbalik dan mengangkat buket bunga di atas kepalanya. Para gadis mulai berdesakan. Hinata terseret ke sana ke mari.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

"KYAAA!"

Hap!

Semua mata tertuju pada satu gadis yang kebetulan berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu. Hinata mengerjap pelan. Menatap buket bunga dalam genggamannya.

 _Are_?

"YEAH!"

Lalu semua beralih pada salah satu pemuda yang tiba-tiba berteriak 'yeah' tadi.

Hinata berbalik dan melongo. "Sasuke– _kun_?" diikuti tatapan terpesona dari para gadis lain.

Mikoto sudah ribut sendiri. Wanita itu terlihat gembira dan terus menggumamkan kalimat 'aku akan punya cucu' pada Fugaku yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Astaga, padahal Sasuke baru saja masuk semester satu.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Lalu, mengangkat tangannya pada Hinata dan tersenyum canggung. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk membuat kejutan.

"K–Kenapa Sasuke– _kun_ ada di sini?" bisik Hinata lirih.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan langkah pasti. Sebagian gadis menganga, terpukau akan ketampanannya ketika melihat senyum Sasuke yang bisa mengakibatkan diabetes dadakan.

Sasuke menyeringai pelan. Sebelah tangannya tersimpan di saku dan menatap Hinata yang memasang wajah linglung. "Hei, apa kabarmu," ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah gadisnya secara jelas. "Hinata?"

Hinata berdehem pelan. Mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. "Sasuke– _kun_ mengerjaiku ya?" katanya setengah merengek. Memukul lengan pemuda itu dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia menahan tangan Hinata dan menarik pinggang gadis itu hingga sang gadis menabrak tubuh kekarnya. Semua orang menutup mulut. Lebih-lebih ketika pemuda itu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Hinata.

" _Tadaima_ ," bisik Sasuke mesra.

Hinata tersenyum malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. " _Okaeri_."

Ten Ten tampak mencekal lengan Neji yang sudah megap-megap ingin memukul wajah Sasuke. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto buru-buru menahan Hiashi yang sudah melotot hingga matanya hampir keluar.

Sepertinya Mikoto benar, sebentar lagi ia akan punya cucu.

Nah. Sebenarnya ini hanya separuh dari perjalanan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

 **The Taste of Candy : END**

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Shoeen;mprill Uchiga;yuliantin;sasuhina69;Ini saya 69;Hana;hinataholic;icaraissa11;triwik;ana;HanaYuangka;Kuronuma392;HipHipHuraHura;lovelysasuhina;Taomio;piupiuchan;Furasawa99;bebek kuning;Oppaa549;pinkylav145**

 ***untuk Furawasa99 terima kasih sudah memberi saran yang sangat sangat bermanfaat^^ setelah melihat review Furawasa saya langsung buka lagi file chap. 1-4 dan memang banyak sekali yang harus dikoreksi dan akhirnya saya republish kembali setelah memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannya! Yeay!**

 **Mengenai konflik saya memang sengaja tidak mau menonjolkan konflik yang terlalu berat di fanfic pertama saya, takutnya ceritanya jadi ngalor ngidul (?) karena saya masih newbie dan harus banyak belajar lagi mengenai alur, struktur cerita, dsb. Saya juga sudah membuat peta konsep untuk fanfic ini sebelumnya, termasuk chapternya yang pendek walau alurnya memang juga kecepetan menurut saya, gaje malah XD tapi insyaalloh jika ada ide mungkin bisa dibuat sekuel atau prekuelnya.**

 **Dan untuk panggilan, mungkin cheese saja ya, walau terdengar aneh tapi itu panggilan kesayangan dari ibu saya XD sekali lagi terima kasih atas sarannya, jika saya melakukan kesalahan, siapa pun itu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi tahu, karena saya juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan *eeeaaaa**

 **Dan inilah endingnya... maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan*timpuksaya**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya. Selamat ulang tahu Hinata dan selamat tahun baru!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Cheese Thirty**


End file.
